Ass Like That Songfic Eminem
by UnderTheMoon412
Summary: PG for language. Random randomness about random things, short one short thats mildly funny lol


Hey guys, here I am once again, writing songfics! Lol anyway I don't own harry potter or eminem or anything to do with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way you shake it, I can't believe it   
I ain't never seen an ass like that   
The way you move it, you make my wand go   
Doing, doing, doing

I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true   
I ain't never seen an ass like that   
The way you move it, you make my wand go   
Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she's like a belly dancer   
She's shaking that ass to that new wizard jam, I   
Think someones at the door   
But I don't think I'ma gonna answer   
Minister of Magic saying "freeze"   
Doing, doing, doing   
What do you mean freeze?   
Please, I'm a boy wizard, I have needs   
I'm not done, not till I'm finished crucioin'   
I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. Minister   
I'm already on my knees   
I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me   
And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to cast spells   
Yes, I make R&B, I sing song it go   
Ring-a-chong, a-ching-chong-chong-chong-ching   
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kid, I kid   
If I offend I'm sorry, please, please forgive   
For I am Voldy, the evil dark lord, I am superior   
I can get away with anything I cast, you will love it

The way you shake it, I can't believe it   
I ain't never seen an ass like that   
The way you move it, you make my wand go   
Doing, doing, doing

Hermione Granger, looks oh so temptin'   
Ron I ain't never seen an ass like that   
Everytime I see that show on MuggleTV my wand goes   
Doing, doing, doing

Parvati and Padma used to be so wholesome   
Now they're getting older, they're starting to grow bum bums   
I go to the great hall and sit down with my juice   
Minister of Magic saying "freeze"   
Doing doing doing   
What do you mean freeze?   
Geez, I just got my seat   
I have lunch, look, I put away my wand!   
Please do not remove me from this great hall please   
I did not even get to see Parvati   
I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene   
And don't treat me like I'm Harry Potter, this lunch's fine   
Mr. Minister, I demand to see my father   
I will simply have him come, cop a plea and be free   
Free, yes, free, right back in the mansion   
What you mean my my dads with harry, he's too busy?   
I am Voldy, Umbridge has shoulders like a man   
And I can say that and you'll laugh cuz there's a dagger in my hand

The way you shake it, I can't believe it   
I ain't never seen an ass like that   
The way you move it, you make my wand go   
Doing, doing, doing

Ginny Weasley is not quite old enough so   
I ain't never seen a butt like that   
Maybe next year I'll say ass and she'll make my wand go   
Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she dances like a go-go   
At that ball she sang get out you bozo, so   
I need a new boyfriend, hi my name is Cho   
Minister of Magic saying "freeze"   
Doing, doing, doing   
What do you mean freeze?   
My penseive would be seized and my keys to my chest   
I just baked cookies Mr. Minister, looky, take a whiff of these   
Here, I make pumpkin juice, take a sip of this   
Nobody is safe from me, no not even me   
I don't even know if I can say the word wand, wand   
On the radio, but I think I did   
Katie Bell, is that a breast, I think I just saw a tit   
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kid, I kid   
I don't think my joke is working, I must flee quick   
Get to the fireplace, everybody get out   
I am not Voldy, I am Harry, get down

The way you shake it, I can't believe it   
I ain't never seen an ass like that   
The way you move it, you make my wand go   
Doing, doing, doing

So Fluer Delacour, will you cast on me please?   
I ain't never seen an ass like that   
Cuz the way you move it, you make my wand go   
Doing, doing, doing

Ron: Fuck is wrong with you? (ha!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that was SUPER lame but I was in a hurry, look out for more on the way.


End file.
